


Dear Theodosia

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Double Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, I just made my heart so happy, Introspection, Not nesecarily cannon Divergence as much as a minor crossover that also improves canon, Other: See Story Notes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bre writes shit, read the author’s notes to understand the Jedi’s nonsense young padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Oliver Queen never thought that he would be a father, at least not after William, but he held the world in his hands as he looked down at his little girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only OhReallyMerlin will understand the method to my madness and maybe Killajokejosie.
> 
> Basically Oliver is married to Breana Davenport at this point, blah, blah, blach, Lab Rats OC, Insanityverse, etc, etc.
> 
> And I have no fucking clue what year this would take place in, just that Breana would be in her mid 20s and Oliver in his late 30s, early 40s, I don’t fucking know, DON’T YELL AT ME.
> 
> And Of course it’s inspired by Hamilton but Thea wouldn’t want a baby, even her niece to take all the stuff from being named after her. Theodosia is the perfect name to work with that while also being similar to Thea.
> 
> And Of course I ship Olicity with strict canon and sometimes in the Insanityverse, but Felicity is a good middle name to go with Theodosia because Theodosia Laurel just sounds weird. And Like guys, in the comics there are MULTIPLE Lazarus Pits. Not just the one in Nanda Parbat. 
> 
> I haven’t even gotten to the episode where Laurel dies (I’m still super behind but I’m trying and I already have the spoilers- only show that I’ve come to love the spoilers for, thanks to needing to look something up regarding Roy or something while I was actually binge watching seasons 1-3 of Arrow the first time bc I didn’t know about Arrow until after the Flash)- and I’m still as bitter about Laurel’s death as I am about Pietro. And to use her death as an excuse for a plot device with her doppelganger in the next season is low I tell you, LOW!
> 
> Anyways enough of the anger, here’s some fluff.

_Theodosia: ‘given by god’ or ‘supreme gift’; Felicity: ‘happiness’_

Oliver Queen never thought that he would be a father, at least not after William, but he held the world in his hands as he looked down at his little girl. _Theodosia Felicity Queen._ Named for two wonderful, strong women, her aunt and her godmother. The name Theodosia gave the respect of naming his daughter after Thea while also giving the tiny pink thing in his arms her own identity.

It was a long and hard road, the pregnancy was a surprise, giving Breana’s status as fairly infertile, and Breana was so sick, and they didn’t know if the pregnancy would stick past the first trimester, and even if it did, the odds of making it to full term, even the third trimester was so low they didn’t even talk about how they would deal with a baby in retrospect to the superheroing aspect of their lives.

Baby names were off the table until late in the third trimester, after Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, Laurel, Lyla, Sara, Kara, Iris and even Lisa Snart (with Cisco in tow, of course), had thrown them a baby shower. All the vigilante, superhero, whatever they were baby jokes aside, it was clear that they really care. And Cisco was even going to marry Lisa.

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

It was late at night when the topic of baby names came up. Breana couldn’t sleep, but this time it wasn’t just the nightmares creeping through her bones, it was the body pains that came with bring a new life into the world. He watched her for a while, admiring the large swell of her stomach in comparison to her small frame.

“Olllliiieee, could you please rub my back?” She’d asked, Oliver had just chuckled in response and got to work putting his magic touch on her back.

When he looked at Breana’s face after a while, it twisted from relief into a look of thought or contemplation. “Oliver, should we think of a name? We already know it- she’s a girl, and I’m already 32 weeks and the doctor said that it’s unlike that anything is going to happen other than possibly preterm labor but-”

Oliver had cut off Breana’s rambles with a kiss, running his hand through her silky hair. “Of course we could figure out a name if you want to.” He held her in his arms, holding her small body close to his.

Breana nodded. “I would like to name her after Thea. Not just because she’s your sister, but because Thea is such a badass, not that I want our daughter to be a mini badass, but I do want her to be able to defend herself.”

Oliver chuckled. “We can do that, although we shouldn’t name her Thea. We could pick a similar name, give her her own legacy.”

Breana smiled. “I like that idea, her own legacy. I’ve always had the name Davenport, and you have the Queen name until you made something else out of it. Do you remember when we saw Hamilton?”

Oliver looked down at her. “Yeah, why?” He wondered, not sure where she was going.

Breana looked at Oliver. “Well, I looked up the name Theodosia, and it is greek, you know how I love greek mythology, and it’s similar to Thea, and while it’s too early for anything, one of its meanings is ‘given by god’. I know we’re not exactly the perfect church going family, we’re not that at all, but while she was a surprise, I think she came at as good of a time as she could come.”  She blushed a bit when she realised how much she was rambling.

Oliver chuckled, kissing her rosy cheeks. “I love that idea.” He paused for a moment, kissing her lips. “Now she needs a middle name.”

Breana glanced at Oliver. “Would you be ok with her middle name being Felicity? I know you have history with Felicity Smoak as much as you have with me, but Felicity is a badass too, even if she doesn’t go out and fight for herself. Her tech support is enough. And I think it would be nice, since you said that you wanted her to be the godmother, right?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I did say that, and actually, I love that idea. Theodosia Felicity Queen.” He chuckled. “She’s going to be spoiled for sure.”

Breana grinned. “She already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger, and she isn’t even born yet.”

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

On a saturday in June, three weeks before her due date, Theodosia Felicity Queen came tumbling into the world. Oliver was the first to hold her since the delivery was so rough on Breana (she would be ok, just tired and sore in the coming weeks), and one look at her tiny, wrinkled face as she stopped crying and he was hooked. He would die for his daughter, though he hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. He would do anything for her (and her mother, of course).

“Hey Theodosia. Wow that’s a mouthful. What about Theo? You kinda look like a Theo.” Oliver cooed, careful to support the small infant’s head as he held her. He grinned. Yeah, everything was definitely worth it.

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

He had done so much fighting in the past few decades, if he had to do more than it would be for his daughter, though occasionally he might still have to save the city. But with the Justice League now formed, he only took care of the big stuff unless it was absolutely necessary.

He almost didn’t want to teach Theodosia to fight, to defend herself, to shoot a bow and arrow, but he also wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
